


Mother Knows Best

by samjsjlove



Series: Spring Break [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjsjlove/pseuds/samjsjlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds out that he's pregnant and has to tell his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the course of the first fic so best to read that first

“Dude, you okay?” Misha, Jared’s roommate, asks as Jared makes his way into their room after yet another trip to the bathroom. That’s, like, the fourth time today and it’s only just lunchtime.

Misha and Jared were assigned as roommates for their first year of college in the dorms and so far this year they’ve gotten along really well. Neither of them are overly messy and they each tidy up after themselves so they’ve had no major issues.

Jared considers himself lucky as some of the guys down the hall have been arguing practically non-stop since the beginning of the fall semester. Misha’s a pretty cool guy and Jared considers him to be a good friend. He has his odd quirks but in general Jared thinks he did pretty well in the roommate lottery.

“I dunno, man. I think I’m coming down with something,” Jared says, closing the door behind him and lying down on his bed.

“That sucks,” replies Misha, sitting up on his own bed and putting down his book; some philosophy book for one of his classes. “Wanna go down to the cafeteria and grab some lunch?”

Jared considers this; he always likes eating and he never misses a meal, but he’s having a hard time keeping anything down at the moment.

“Mmm, I dunno…” Jared says, flopping onto his back and covering his eyes with his arm.

“Wow, you must really not be feeling good if you’re gonna pass up food!” Misha moves closer to Jared’s bed and pretends to take Jared’s temperature.

“Fuck off,” Jared says, swatting away Misha’s hand. “I just can’t really keep anything down. It’s just a waste of food. And you know how much I hate it when food goes to waste,” Jared tries to joke, grinning over at his friend.

Misha just frowns, his concern for his friend only growing. “How long have you been feeling ill?”

“Dude, it’s nothing. I’m fine,” Jared sighs. “It’s probably just a stomach bug; it’ll go away in a few days.”

“Alright… Maybe you’re pregnant,” Misha says with a chuckle, making a joke.

Jared just laughs, “Yeah, right.”

~*~

Jared doesn’t really pay any heed to what Misha had said, taking it as the joke it was intended to be, but as the week continues and the nausea and sickness don’t dissipate, it starts to niggle at his subconscious.  

After nearly two weeks of not feeling very well, Jared buys a pregnancy test, just to put his mind at ease.

He doesn’t actually think he could be pregnant, but the thought just won’t leave his head so he wants to make absolutely sure.

The dorm bathroom probably isn’t the best place to be taking a pregnancy test but he doesn’t have a whole lot of options. He just hopes that nobody catches him, which is why he’ll wait it out in the stall rather than carry the test all the way down the hall back to his room, in case he drops it or something; he’d never hear the end of it if somebody did see him.

Thankfully the dorm is quite quiet when Jared gets back from his trip to the drugstore and he makes his way directly to the bathroom to take the test.

Jared sits on the toilet seat with the test in hand, chewing on his bottom lip; he can’t help but be a little nervous. After all, he and Jensen met a couple weeks ago and the timing would be about right. Jared dismisses the thought; they used a condom. He’s just being silly.

Jared’s phone beeps, indicating that the two minutes are up, and Jared closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking down at the stick.

“Shit,” Jared mutters.

~*~

After sitting and staring and the test for what feels like hours, but is probably only about twenty minutes, Jared gets up and goes back to his room, depositing of the pregnancy test in the trash on his way.

When Jared gets to the room, Misha is at his desk working on an essay. Misha looks up from his laptop screen and immediately becomes concerned by Jared’s pale appearance.

“What’s the matter?” Misha asks, getting up and going over to sit beside Jared on his bed.

“Jared? Are you okay? You don’t look so good,” says Misha when Jared fails to answer.

Jared just sits on the bed looking ahead of him, his eyes not really focusing on anything.

“Jared!” Misha says, getting more and more concerned for his friend, giving Jared’s arm a little shake to try and get him out of his stupor.

“I’m pregnant,” Jared finally says, turning to look at Misha, his voice weak.

“What?! That can’t be. Is this about what I said last week? You know I was only joking, right?”

“I took a test. Just now. It was positive.”

“C’mon, Jared. I’ve only seen you with like, one guy this entire year and that ended months ago. There’s no way you’re pregnant.”

“Umm…” Jared starts, looking away from his friend. “There was this guy at Spring Break…”

“What? Jared, how come you didn’t tell me ‘bout this?” Misha asks, trying to get Jared to look at him.

“Well, there’s not really much to tell. I spilt my drink on this guy the last day of Spring break and we ended up hanging out together. We both had to leave the next day and he goes to school all the way over at Texas Tech… I left before he even woke up the next day.”

“Okay… Didn’t you use a condom?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Did it break?” Misha asks, trying to get his head around this whole situation. One night stands just aren’t really Jared’s thing.

“I don’t know… I don’t think so? We were both pretty drunk,” Jared says, chewing on his lip again.

Jared and Misha sit in silence on Jared’s bed for a few minutes, both of them trying to process the situation.

“Are you going to tell him?” Misha asks, finally breaking the silence.

“I can’t, even if I wanted to. I don’t have his number. I don’t even know his last name…”

They lapse into another tense silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Crap!” Jared suddenly exclaims. “My parents are going to kill me! What am I going to do?!” Jared says, his eyes filling with tears.

“I dunno man. This is kind of over my head. I think you should probably tell them soon; they’ll be able to help you figure out what to do. I mean, they might be mad at first but your parents are cool; it’ll be okay.” Misha puts his arm around Jared and pulls him into an awkward hug, trying to comfort his friend.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Jared says, wiping his eyes and leaning his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll go home next weekend and tell them.”

~*~

The next weekend, Jared makes the hour and a half drive to his parents’ house in San Antonio, driving down on Friday evening after his last class.

Jared spends the entire drive debating how best to tell them and whether to tell them straight away when he gets there or if he should wait awhile; maybe telling them after dinner or even the next day.

When Jared gets to his parents’ house dinner is nearly ready so he decides that that’s a sign that he shouldn’t tell them tonight so he tries to put it to the back of his mind and just enjoy being home for the weekend. His Momma’s cooking is just as awesome as always and thankfully he manages to keep it all down.

Jared can tell that his parents know that something is the matter; he just hopes that they don’t bring it up and wait for him to come to them.

~*~

After lunch the next day, Jared knows that his parents are going to start asking questions soon - he’s been quiet and not really acting like his usual self – so he decides that he should probably tell them.

His little sister is out of the house, hanging out with some friends so he decides that now would be the best time to talk to his parents.

“Hey, Momma? Dad? Can I talk to you guys?” Jared asks, walking into the living room where his parents are watching TV and sitting in the armchair opposite the couch that they’re sitting on.

“Sure, baby, what’s up?” his Momma says, pasting on a concerned, motherly expression.

Jared takes a deep breath and stares at his feet. He’s been thinking about this moment a lot ever since he found out and he’s still not entirely sure how he’s supposed to tell his parents. The nerves are making him feel really nauseous, coupled with the morning sickness, and he didn’t sleep much the night before because he was so anxious about this.

Jared takes another deep breath and looks up at his parents. “I’m pregnant,” Jared says quietly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Sherri asks, her expressions not changing.

Jared knows that she heard him properly the first time; she’s just hoping that she heard him wrong.

Jared clears his throat and says a little louder, “I’m pregnant.”

Sherri’s mouth drops open a little bit and she lets out a small gasp. Jerry’s mouth gets really tense and he lays a hand on his wife’s knee.

“Momma? Dad? Please say something?” Jared asks, interrupting the tense silence that has fallen around them.

“I, I don’t know what to say, Jared. I don’t understand. How did this happen?” Sherri asks, her eyes filling with tears as she clutches at the hand her husband has on her knee.

“I met this guy at Spring break…” Jared shrugs. He doesn’t really want to go into all the details of that night with his mother.

“And where is this young man?” Jerry asks, speaking for the first time.

Jared sighs and looks down at his feet. “He goes to school in Lubbock. Texas Tech. We, umm. We didn’t exchange phone numbers. I don’t know how to reach him.”

Jared doesn’t want to look up at his parents; he doesn’t want to see the disappointment that he knows is in their eyes.

“Why don’t you go lie down, Jared. Your mother and I need to discuss a few things.”

Jared knows that it’s a command, not a suggestion, so he gets up from the armchair and goes up to his room, avoiding looking at his parents on the way past.

~*~

Jared ends up falling asleep seeing as he didn’t sleep much the night before, worrying about his parent’s reaction, and he’s woken a few hours later by his mother who tells him to come down to the living room so that they can talk to him.

When Jared gets to the living room, his parents are sitting on the couch with their hands entwined. Jared takes his seat opposite them and stares down at his hands sitting clasped in his lap.

“So your mother and I have been discussing a few things; a few options that we think might work for you. Of course this is your life so if you don’t like any of the options we give you, you can disregard them, and come up with your own plan. Just know that whatever you decide to do, your mother and I will be behind you, and we’ll do our best to support you all the way.”

Jared looks up then, surprised by his father’s words. Of course Jared had been hoping that his parents would be supportive, but his mind had gone to the worst possible conclusion. He’d envisioned his parents throwing him out of the house and never wanting to see him again. Realistically, Jared knew that that would never happen, but he couldn’t stop his mind from going there.

“Remember that this is just a suggestion,” Jerry starts again. “We think that it might be a good idea if you were to transfer from UT Austin to UT San Antonio, that way you’ll be closer to home and your mother and I will be able to help out a bit more. Your education is very important so if you are to keep the baby…” Jerry pauses there, looking to Jared for an answer.

Jared nods his head. He’s not really sure what the hell he’s going to do but the one thing he’s sure of is that he’s keeping the baby.

Jerry nods, “that’s what we thought. We want you to get the most out of your education so if you’re close to home we can help out so that your education doesn’t suffer. We understand that you probably don’t want to move back home, especially with a baby on the way, so your mother and I can help you with a two bedroomed apartment close to campus, so you won’t have to work. Fifteen minutes away is a lot better than an hour and half away in Austin.”

When Jerry is finished, Jared just nods, taking everything in, his eyes tearing up.

“I’m sorry,” Jared says in a watery voice looking up at his parents.

“What for, honey?” Sherri asks, getting up and walking over to her son. She sits on the armrest of the chair that Jared’s sitting on and guides Jared’s head towards her.

“I don’t want to disappoint you guys,” Jared says, his voice muffled against his mother’s chest.

“Oh, baby, you could never disappoint us. We may not be thrilled by this whole situation, but you’re our son and we love you. We just want what’s best for you, and we’ll do everything we can to ensure that.” Sherri presses a kiss to Jared’s head and gently strokes her hand through Jared’s hair. “This might not be the way that we’d pictured having our first grandbaby but that doesn’t mean we’re going to love it any less.”

“Thank you,” Jared says, looking between his Mom and Dad. “I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

“Well, luckily you’ll never have to find out,” his Momma says, smiling down at him. “Everything’s gonna be alright, baby.”

Jared can’t help but believe her.


End file.
